Love at first sight
by Hayls
Summary: Amy Dumas little sister Hayley has finally made her way to the WWE, what happens when feelings can no longer be suppressed? Will she finally be able to set her heart free?
1. Chapter 1

(Background)

Amy's little sister Hayley was about to debut in the WWE, it was an exciting night for the new young Diva rookie. Her eagerness to join the WWE was one of passion but also one of longing. Due to the tough schedule of the roster the sisters never really got to spend much time with each other, as one was out on promotional events or the other was training making down time a rarity. As an added bonus the youngest Dumas was also hopeful of spending more time with her boyfriend of four months Chris Irvin. However as madly in love or should it be like they were there was always something there she could not shake, or more could not admit her feelings for another whom had already stolen her heart.

Chapter one

The night had finally arrived and the newest WWE diva was here!

I made my way into the arena taking in the mass of people swarming around busying themselves with sorting out gear "Ah excuse me Miss, can I please have your name" one of the burly security guards asked politely as I approached "Hayley…Hayley Dumas, it's my first night" I replied nervously and somewhat giddy, blushing slightly as the man smirked "go right ahead Miss Dumas, and good luck for tonight" he added waving me through into the main lobby. I looked around to see if there were any familiar faces awaiting my arrival and that's when I heard the screech "Hayley!" Amy yelled as she rounded the corner followed by both Matt and Jeff "HEY! Thanks for meeting me here you guys" I said smiling from ear to ear "its ok anything for you" Jeff quipped winking his eye and nudging me laughing as I smiled sweetly and took another look around "who you looking for?" Amy asked as she too started to scan the room, "Oh no one, I thought Chris might have been here, maybe he is just busy? I know he has a big match on tonight" I responded smiling weakly and shrugging it off. However Amy being the big sister she was caught on to the act and shook her head "come on little lady let me show you the ropes" she announced breaking the silence and my train of thought, linking my arm in hers as she guided me down the long white corridor.

Sighing she turned to look at me with her proud eyes "I can't believe your finally here, I've been waiting for this day for so long! your going to be amazing and have the best time, it's going to be so fun just trust me" she stated as I smiled brightly, "Here we are, this is our dressing room!" she practically yelled as she opened the door to a white sterile room filled with empty benches and some couches. Entering the room I placed my bag down on one of the far benches as I looked around "Very classy I must say" I joked as Amy smiled and headed into the bathroom to finish up getting ready, "hey Amy?" I called questioningly "yeah" she yelled back from the bathroom "have you noticed anything different about Chris lately? I mean we had a bit of a fight the other day and we haven't really spoken too much since, which is weird. Anyways I thought we were cool with it all, and he said he would meet me when I got here tonight" I started before trailing off sighing "I dunno maybe I'm just being paranoid" I added as I pulled on my new ring gear checking myself out in the mirror smiling as I did so "no he hasn't said anything to me, but come to think of it I haven't really seen him much. I agree it is a little strange but boys will be boys I guess" she replied walking back into the room fixing her top up "well enough about Chris-le-douche, we've got a match we have to get to, so lets get to going" she squeaked excitedly grabbing me by the hand and dragging me out the door laughing.

We met up with Matt and Jeff at the curtain "hey what took you guys so long were on in like two seconds! By the way I don't know if it's such a good thing having you guy's back together" Jeff said with a bit of a growl "yeah tardy one and tardy two" Matt chirped as Jeff laughed "are you thinking what I'm thinking tardy one?" Jeff asked "I think I am tardy two" Matt chipped in as they both laughed heartily leaving Amy and I looking on unimpressed "so funny, you guys are the biggest dumbasses out" I responded poking my tongue out at them both as Amy shook her head smirking. As we were receiving the ten second count down I looked over my shoulder one last time still thinking maybe Chris might just turn up to wish me good luck on my first match, however what I saw wasn't him supporting me more like him dishonouring me. I stood watching questioningly as he made his way past busily chatting away to another woman laughing loudly and throwing his arm around her shoulders, gritting my teeth I turned my head just as we got to the five second count "what the frick was that about? Do you know her?" Amy asked continuing to watch there interactions as they walked away from us "I have no idea, but nice to see he's not too busy to conduct charity work" I replied sarcastically. I quickly shook myself ensuring I got my head back in the game and back on to the task at hand just as our music hit and we walked out on stage to a thunderous raw from the crowed.

Both Lita and Hayley jumped to the outside of the ring as the APA came running down the ramp as the ref indicated for the bell to sound for the start the match. The APA dominated the early half but the boys fought back and near the end both Lita and Hayley climbed up the ropes to the turnbuckles to deliver a double dose of the huricanruna allowing the Hardy Boys to pick up the win. Victoriously we all made our way back up the ramp to big cheers from the crowd and glares from the downtrodden APA. Once we got behind the curtain I glanced around hoping that Chris might be there waiting to congratulate me on such a fantastic first match, I let out a disappointed sigh "you okay? You did fantastic tonight" Amy said as she put her arms around my shoulder squeezing me lightly "yeah I'm ok I just thought that maybe Chris would have been waiting for me. I guess he must be really busy talking 'business' with his new 'friend'" I replied somewhat annoyed with the situation I was placed in. After the boys finished there post match interview we started to head back towards the locker room "hey I think I might pay Chris a little visit, I mean maybe he forgot I was starting tonight, I suppose I have to give him the benefit of the doubt" I said looking at Amy and then Jeff after hearing him scoff "I think you give the kid too much credit to be honest, but come on I'll show you where he's at" she replied nudging Jeff as we split off from the boys.

We made our way through a maze of tunnels until we reached the cluster of rooms where Chris was sharing, Amy put her finger to her mouth "shhhh" she said softly as we heard strange noise coming from inside, I put my hand on the handle and quickly turned it much to my regret as I stood stunned at the sight before me "wow….really?" I screamed with the tears welling up in my eyes "I can't believe you would do this to me" I sobbed "what you though cause I wouldn't give it up that you'd go and get it else where and then come back to me? I cant believe you" I yelled angrily before turning on my heels and running as fast as I could down the long corridor leaving Amy behind still trying to compute the situation before her "don't you ever, ever come near my sister again you hear me o…." she started to rant angrily before Chris cut her off "its not what it looks like Amy" he said trying to make up an excuse "oh this should be good, what is it then Chris…explain" Amy said with a angry tone "actually don't even bother, your pathetic" she added before running after Hayley.

Slamming the door shut Amy took off running down the corridor in hope of catching up to her sister but to no avail, changing course she headed back towards the locker room hoping that's where she was headed. Barging through the door she quickly scanned the room "what the!" Matt jumped to attention but was cut of by Amy "have u guys seen Hayley any where?" she asked quickly gasping for breath "no why is she in trouble?" Matt questioned "no its to do with Chris, we went looking for him however, when we found him he was getting up close and personal with his lady friend we saw him with earlier. There clothes were on the floor and Hayley saw it all! Now she's run off and I can't find her anywhere" she said her voice thick with concern. Matt quickly jumped up and gave her a hug "I'm sure she's just found a quiet corner to calm down we'll find her" he said looking at Jeff who had begun to pace "I'll kill him!" Jeff exclaimed angrily tightening his fists "She probably wouldn't have left the arena so she's here somewhere" Matt covered with a smile "as much as id like to do that myself Jeffro, we need to find Haylz before he dose" Amy said patting him on the shoulder as she turned to walk out.

Jeff set out of the locker room in the opposite direction to both Amy and Matt muttering angrily to him self as he plotted revenge against Chris for the hurt he put Hayley through. The rage he felt wasn't right, not for people who are suppose to be just friends, he knew deep down they could never be just friends there was always and will always be something there between the two of them, but for now they had to pretend, or he had to at least attempt to push it away. As Jeff turned the corner, he heard soft crying, moving closer he saw Hayley huddled into a corner wrapped up in a tight little ball, her head buried deep into her knees. Jeff slowly sat down beside her sitting in silence for a moment "are u ok?" he asked gently not really wanting to look at her as each tear she shed only made his blood boil more with rage "no of course I'm not ok, I mean would you be ok if you found your boyfriend naked with another woman?" I asked sharply before taking a deep breath and looking up leaning my head against the wall "I'm sorry Jeff I shouldn't have said that, I didn't mean to take it out on you" I apologized "hey it's ok" he reassured putting his arms around me hugging me close. After taking a few moments to collect myself I started to calm down, the shock was wearing off and realisation was setting in just as Chris came bolting around the corner "oh Hayley thank god I found you!" he exclaimed puffing slightly as he stood before me "get the hell away from me, I never ever want to see you again, just leave me alone" I yelled angrily as I pushed myself up off the ground before Jeff could "Hayley its not what it looked like, please just hear me out" Chris pleaded "um how about NO! Is that a good enough answer for you?" I hissed back "Hayley please don't do this to me!" he pleaded again as I turned back to face him "don't do this to you? Oh my god, really? I can't believe you!" I replied raising my hand to slap him but not allowing myself to give into the temptation and turned to walk away "you're a joke dude, If I were as less of a man as you are I'd lay you out right here for what you've done to her, lucky for you I have respect for myself!" Jeff seethed as he got in Chris's face before pushing away from him and taking off after Hayley.

"Hay wait up please" Jeff yelled running up behind me "I cant believe it Jeff this was supposed to be the best night, I've worked so hard for this moment and now its just tainted by some ass" I muttered breaking down in tears as he stopped me and pulled me in for a hug "He didn't deserve you Hayley, don't let him wreck this for you" he reassured kissing the top of my head "come on lets go get our stuff and head out" he added releasing his grip and taking my hand leading me back to the locker room. As we entered the room I heard Amy scurrying about as she packed her things "Hayley Is that you" she called as I sat down on the bench "yeah its me" I managed to squeak out before starting to cry once more "hey, he isn't worth your tears" she sighed hugging me close as she looked over at Jeff whom was shaking his head "yeah I know he isn't, I guess I'm just mad at myself for letting him suck me in like that" I replied as I wiped my face "do you guys want to head off now?" Matt asked "yes please, just let me get my stuff" I replied pushing myself up off the bench "don't worry, I've got it covered my lady" Jeff informed cheerily as he held the door open for myself and Amy.

I headed out into the hall walking a little behind the boys with Amy by my side as we listened to them bickering between themselves, I smiled slightly as I continued to look down a the ground only looking up when the bickering stopped "oh come on" I muttered noticing Chris chatting to both Adam and Jay "don't you think you've done enough damage for one night?" Amy stated sternly as she glared daggers at Chris "Hayley, please can we just talk to about this?" Chris asked as I shook my head "what is there to talk about really? I mean I'm pretty sure actions speak louder than words don't you" I replied pushing past Amy and attempted to get pass Chris only to have him grab me by the arm "please I don't want it to end like this" he added with a sad tone in his voice as I glanced down at my arm then back up at him "well Chris, you should have thought about that before jumping into another girls pants! Now get you hands off me" I demanded ripping my arm away from his grip and storming off "I told you man I'm not going to tell you again" Jeff stepped up as Matt dropped the bags to pull his brother away "oh whatever Hardy, your just pissed because I cut your grass" Chris smartly quipped as Jeff lunged at him "Jeff let it go bro your better than this" Matt said as he struggled to push his brother out the door "you disgust me" Amy spat venomously as she passed by Chris.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I stood around in the parking lot leaning up against the car waiting for Amy, Matt and Jeff to meet me.Leaning against the car I wondered just how I got into this situation and why I was so hurt over something that I really didn't care for loosing. Totally engrossed in my own thoughts I didn't realise Amy approaching me "hey, you ok? I thought you were going to kick his ass back there," she said with a tiny smile "yeah maybe I should have" I replied pushing myself off the car and grabbing for the handle "Jeff almost did it for you tho, should have seen Chris's face" she added as I smiled slightly reaching for the door handle herself "yeah right?" I replied shaking my head as I jumped into the back seat of the rental car next to Jeff "seriously" she strained closing the passengers side door. It was a quiet ride as we drove the four hour journey to the next hotel "how far away is the hotel?" Amy asked glancing at Matt and breaking the silence "um I'd say about 20 minutes or so not too long" he replied looking in the rear-view mirror to see Hayley's head on Jeff's shoulder both sound asleep, "hey babe, did Hayley ever tell you what happened between her and Jeff? I know they went on a date, even tho they say it wasn't but I knew what was going on" he ask as Amy looked at him thoughtfully "no she never told me and I never really pushed, but I know there is something there its pretty damn obvious. This whole mess with Chris is just a smoke screen, I know Hayley and I know when she jumps into something in order to get her mind off something else" Amy answered with a sigh "I do admit they both seemed to do that. As soon as Jeff heard she was seeing Chris he went out and picked the first girl he could find, there just as bad as each other. One can only hope that they stop playing games soon, as I'm sick and tired of hearing him mention her every five minutes" Matt joked as they both laughed.

By the time we arrived at the hotel Matt and Jeff were the only two awake "man that drive felt like it took forever" Matt complained to no one in particular as he stretched out "ok well we don't want to wake the girls if we can help it, so ill go check us in and grab the room key while u wait here" Matt instructed as Jeff nodded watching as Matt climbed out of the car. Whilst waiting Jeff looked down at Hayley's moonlit face '_she's so beautiful I cant believe I ever let her go'_ he thought to himself just as he was about to kiss her forehead Matt taped the window indicating for Jeff to get out, he softly and slowly inched his way out as not to wake his sleeping beauty. I awoke to the thud of the closing door and listened to the boys talking softly outside the car "alright I'm just going to quickly take these bags up and I'll head back to help with the girls" Matt stated patting Jeff on the back as they gently pulled bags out and shut the trunk, I quickly shut my eyes again as if I was going to pass up an opportunity to be carried by Jeff.

I felt Jeff's warm embrace as he picked me up out of the car, questioning myself if I should open my eyes so he didn't have to struggle carrying me up the stairs but before I could make my decision he stopped and began to fiddled with the door almost dropping me in the process. Finally getting the door open he continued to carry me into the room "oh dam Matt" he muttered as I slowly opened my eyes yawning "why are you damming matt" I asked with a soft smile as he looked down towards me pausing for a moment before coming back to reality "oh your awake, good now I can put u down" he joked slowly placing me back on my feet as I playfully punched his arm "so anyway back to my question, why are you damming Matt?" I asked again as I moved to sit on the bed "well there's only two beds in this room" he replied looking around "yeah so?" I questioned again looking at him with a puzzled expression "yeah, so that means I have to sleep on the couch" he responded rolling his eyes "Jeff, you can share this bed with me its big enough for the both of us, it's no big deal I mean we've done it before" I replied absent minded as I dug through my bag trying to locate my pyjama pants "you sure?" he asked looking at me cautiously "yes I'm sure, or are you worried I might molest you in your sleep" I joked finally finding my pants and headed towards the bathroom "oh hardy har, but only if you want to" he flirted as I let out a giggle and shut the door.

I stood in the bathroom finish up brushing my teeth and gazing into the mirror totally oblivious to my surrounds as I ticked over the situation in my head, _'what am I doing, this situation should be so awkward but yet it feels so right, what if I open the door to something I can't have again'_ I thought inwardly only stopping when there was a knock "you almost done?" he asked from the other side of the door "ah yup just a sec" I replied quickly spitting out what was left in my mouth and wiping my face "sorry" I stated as I opened the door and walked out past him smiling sheepishly "no worries, I know how you ladies need your beauty time" he quipped walking into the bathroom as I poked my tongue out at him only to receive the same back before he shut the door.

I took this opportunity to seek out Amy whom I could hear shuffling around in her room while Matt was in the shower "Amy" I called awaiting her response "yeah I'm in here" she yelled back as I walked through the door into their room "um I really need to talk to you" I stated in a semi depressed tone "sure" she replied patting the bed beside her "what's up?" she asked as I took a seat "I feel like a bit of an idiot really" I started laying back on the bed "ok why? You didn't do anything wrong" she replied as I sighed loudly "I kind of did tho Aims, I should never have got myself into such an ill fated relationship knowing that it wasn't right from the start" I replied covering my face with my hands "what are you talking about?" she questioned confused by my statement "I'm saying my relationship was impulsive and built upon jealousy" I replied not wanting to take my hands away from my face in fear of the verbal slap I was surly about to receive, "so your saying that the only reason why you went for Chris was because you were jealous or more because you were trying to avoid thinking about someone else?" she commented in her best 'I know you know I know' kind of voice "maybe the later" I replied sitting up and looking at her.

We sat there in silence as she smiled brightly at me, I grunted rolling my eyes and flopped back on the bed as she crawled closer towards me "is that someone. someone I know?" she questioned as I turned my head to look at her "seriously Amy, I know you know" I replied shoving her lightly "I don't know what to do, I mean it should be so awkward between us yet its not, if anything it feels right like how its suppose to be" I added as I scratched my head "you guys are both so stupid, I don't know what's wrong with either of you. It's so painfully clear there is more there than meets the eye yet you both push it aside and pretend to do the whole 'friend' thing. After you walked out tonight he was ready to rip Chris's head off" she ranted as I pushed myself up on my elbows and looked at her "I honestly thought you were only just saying that" I replied slightly shocked "no really happened, Matt had to pull him away it got that heated. You guys really need to be honest with each other and sort your stuff out" she responded climbing under the covers of the bed "it's not that easy Amy, hence why we stopped, well tried to stop. The fear of us, if ever there was an 'us' not working out kind of put a stop to anything. I mean we didn't want any failure we may have had to impact on you or Matt or bigger still our friendship with each other" I stated sighing "babe nothing could effect us, we would still love each of you just as much" she reassured as I smiled "yeah you would say that" I answered laughing slightly as Matt entered the room "Anyways I best hit the sack, good night love you" I said kissing her cheek and giving her a hug "love you too" she replied "hey what about me? You guys and 'our' family love" Matt joked as I slapped him on the back "love you too Matty-Moo!" I added laughing and quickly exiting.

I made my way back across the hall and stood outside the door collecting myself for a moment, it was the first time I had openly talked about the situation both Jeff and I were in. Taking a deep breath I opened the door and walked into the dark bed room, I could hear the faint sound of breathing so I tried to tip toe across the floor however my attempts at going unnoticed failed when my feet became entangled up in something on the floor and I fell to the ground. Jeff woke up to the thump and turned the light on only to find me sprawled out on the floor "are you ok" he asked holing in laughter as he jumped out of bed and made his was over to me "yeah I'm ok" I replied laughing softly as he helped me up "thanks" I added smiling sweetly as he shook his head and made his way back over to the bed, I too crawled in and got comfortable "what are you doing?" I asked softly laughing at the fact he was so far over the other side I though he'd roll off. Grabbing his arm I pulled him onto the bed properly "there all better" I smiled victoriously as he poked me gently "night Hay-Hay" he whispered softly smiling "night, Jeff-a-ray" I replied poking him back "the poke war has commenced" he announced "and the poke war ends, I'm too sleepy to be strategically poking" I responded as he laughed "sounds so dirty" he joked turning his light out "creep" I responded smiling as I turned out mine and rolled over.

The next morning I woke up in Jeff's arms, my legs were intertwined in his and my head was on his chest, I quickly shut my eyes again enjoying the moment. My eyelashes slightly brushing against his skin awoke Jeff who softly smiled at the sight "hey" he said tapping my shoulder, but I purposely didn't stir wanting to drag this out for as long as I could. After a moment he slowly slid me off of him and left the room walking into the tiny kitchen to look for some form of food. As soon as Jeff shut the door I sighed deeply laying in the huge empty bed all by myself letting all the what's, why's and how's tick over inside my head, grabbing a pillow I pulled it over my face and screamed into it in frustration. After a few moments I decided it was time to drag myself out of the room and join him in his hunting and gathering, I walked into the tiny kitchen to find Jeff wiggling his but to the music that was playing on the radio and making some toast.

I stood watching silently for a moment before bursting into laughter causing him to jump slightly and turn around "oh and good morning to you too" he said with a great big smile as I continued to laugh "good morning" I replied clutching my chest as I finally got the fit of giggles out of my system as I walked over to grab a drink of orange juice. "well its nice to see you happy again, your smile is so much better than your frown" he stated handing me a glass smiling "oh you have such a way with words" I replied sweetly as I kissed his cheek, "but in all seriousness I'm kind of okay with what's happened, I mean don't get me wrong I'm hurt but I guess it woke me up to the fact that there really wasn't anything there to begin with. I suppose I was more upset at the fact my ego took a massive hit, lets face it no one wants to think they aren't worth it even if you weren't into the person to begin with" I replied "you and your girl speak totally lost me at 'in all seriousness'" he replied smirking as I pulled myself up onto the bench rolling my eyes "my point is, my relationship with Chris was one of, ah how you say, convenience?" I added trying to avert eye contact with him.

Just as he was about to ask me to elaborate further Amy walked in stretching and yawning her head off "what's to eat? Please tell me its something yummy" she asked pulling her self up onto the bench beside me "well Ames there's nothing here except orange juice or toast, orange juice is good but I wouldn't trust the toast" I replied pointing over to where Jeff was trying to scrape the charred sections off into the sink as Amy giggled sleepily "well I think Matt said there was a diner or something just across the road" she added shrugging her shoulders lightly as she jumped off the bench "I think that would be a safer option, good thinking tardy one" I replied smiling smartly "thanks tardy two" she responded as Jeff rolled his eyes "oh and by the way Jeff, I bags the bathroom first HA!" I yelled as he tried to beat me towards the door "VICTORY!" I cheered making it in first "I let you win" he pouted as I made a sad face and shut the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

With the boys finally ready to go we headed out of the room walking towards the diner, Amy and I placed our orders and headed towards the back of the room to score a booth and waited for the boys, "so are you going to talk to Jeff about our discussion last night?" she questioned quietly "well we sort of started talking about it this morning, but you interrupted" I replied as she quickly straightened up as soon as she saw them walking over towards us. I sat back into the comfy booth sighing contently "that was freaking delicious" I announced rubbing my belly which was now happily full "best pancakes out" Jeff chimed as Matt shook his head "I'm sorry but that's too big of a call to make, maybe best pancakes this week?" Matt offered as he started to slide out of the booth "maybe it is a bit of a big call, fair enough week it is" Jeff responded smiling as I watched the interaction "really, you two critique pancakes?" I stated "yes it's an important staple" Matt responded proudly as Jeff nodded holding the door open for us both as we left and headed back towards the hotel "welcome to my world Hayley, this is what I deal with on a daily basis" Amy whispered as I groaned and smiled.

Finally finishing packing the car Jeff, Amy and I stood around waiting for Matt who was checking us all out, "so what happened now, do we head straight to the next location and hang around for three days or do we go home and fly out?" I asked Amy as I lent my back against the car placing my sunglasses on my face "well we have an appearance on Thursday in Charleston (S.C) so we might as well head home then drive there and back" Jeff replied "plus being home for a few days will be bliss" Amy chipped in sighing with relief as she brushed her long red hair away from her face "yeah defiantly, might actually give me sometime to move my stuff back into moms as there isn't really a point of me renting the apartment anymore, especially if I will barely be there" I added in dusting off my shorts as the wind died down "actually iv been meaning to ask you about that. I was thinking that since we will both be on the road and same roster it would make sense that you might move in with me? Saves mum having to babysit your stuff and having Maddison jump all over your face when you have days off", she offered kicking the dirt around at her feet "really? That would be so good! And yes maintaining my freedom is very important" I replied hugging her.

"Finally Matthew where have you been!" Jeff questioned as he opened the back passengers door and slid into the car "I swear I cant do anything right by that kid" he muttered jumping into the drivers seat "next time your checking everyone out since you seem to think your flash Gordon" Matt argued as Jeff smirked and flipped him off "and you two think were bad?" Amy butted in looking between them both, "hey in mentioning that, Matt I think its fair you know, that you are no longer allowed to leave your filthy clothing in the downstairs bathroom at Amy's anymore. It's now mine and no boys allowed!" I instructed as Matt frowned "what?" he asked looking into the rear view mirror "I live there now, so new rules" I informed smiling brightly as he looked at Amy "well then, I guess I've been told" he replied chuckling softly "when are you going to find the time to move all your stuff in?" he asked as I shrugged my shoulders thinking "um I don't really know, the thought process really hasn't gone that far" I replied looking over at Jeff who was sitting quietly beside me "we could always do it whilst were home? I mean you don't have that much stuff, so if we can get it all out when we get back then all you have to do is return the keys and that's that" he offered as Amy gave the thumbs up "oh no I don't want you guys using your hard earned time off moving my stuff from one place to another, I'll ask Darren for help" I replied leaning back in the seat and looking out the window "don't argue with him Hayley, you wont win" Amy informed as I smiled and lent forward "thankyou Mattie" I said as I kissed my hand and placed it on his cheek "it will be our pleasure" he replied smiling brightly as I sat back and looked over at Jeff whom was still sitting quietly and, poking him softly "don't start this again, you know who'll win" he stated smiling "yeah, yeah" I responded rolling my eyes and looking back out the window.

We had been driving for three hours straight in a car filled with silence, as Amy and Jeff were both asleep, Matt was driving and humming along with the radio and I was looking out the window listening to my IPhone. "Hey Matt do you think we will be approaching a gas station anytime soon? I really got to go" I asked softly laughing as he smiled "to much information there young lady" he responded laughing along "we need to fill up anyways so the next one I see I'll pull in, can you hold out till then?" he asked as I nodded and shoved my ear phones back in. I didn't have to wait too long as within about ten minutes Matt pulled the car into a roadside Gas station, the car jumped as he pulled in forcing Jeff awake. I quickly threw Jeff's feet into the air and jumped out the still slightly moving car making a run for it "wow she must have really needed to go" Matt exclaimed to Jeff as he was fixing himself up and getting out of the car both laughing at her awkward run. "Here man I'll do that" Jeff offered taking the gas hose out of Matts hand and started to pump the car whilst Matt made his way over to the passenger side and opening the door gently "hey wake up sleepy head" he said to Amy while giving her a kiss on the forehead "what" she replied groggily opening her eyes "do you want to get out and stretch your legs? We wont be stopping again for a while" he replied back and opened the door so she could get out "Thanks" Amy said as she got out of the car and gave Matt a quick kiss before walking towards the toilet.

Just as Amy entered the toilet block I was walking out "hello, hello" I greeted happily "hello yourself" Amy said back grumpily before walking inside "I'll wait for you outside" I informed as I finished washing my hands and left. I stood outside waiting fixing my messy blonde hair up in the reflection of the glass door only jolting upright as Amy made her way out smirking "so you and Jeff looked pretty dam cosy in the back seat" Amy remarked winking her eye and nudging me softly "shut up Amy" I replied blushing slightly as I punched her in the arm jokingly "aw now your asking for it" she yelled chasing after me as I ran as fast as I could until I reached Jeff and hid behind him just before Amy could grab a hold of me Matt pulled her back "HA-HA…I win!" I gleefully jumped around poking my tongue out at her and stood beside Jeff. Matt let go of Amy who by this point was sulking "we seriously cant take you two anywhere" he remarked as Amy pushed him laughing "well iv got to go pay for the gas so do you guys want to get something to eat before we go?" Jeff asked sitting the pump back in place "yes, I'm starving" both Amy and I said in unison as the boys burst into laughter.

When we were finished getting our snacks organised we headed back out to the car where Matt had comfortably parked himself in the backseat "well guess I'm driving" Jeff said as he jumped into the drivers seat "and I suppose I'm up front too then" I said giving Amy a shove "well you guessed that right" she replied before scooting in and cuddling up to Matt. After about an hour Matt and Amy had fallen asleep which just left Jeff and I awake, I was staring out the window listening to my IPhone when I felt a tap on my left shoulder. Pulling my earphones out I turned my head to look in his direction scanning over my shoulder to check the terrible two were still fast asleep in dream land, "yeah?" I asked giving him my full attention "can you pass me that bottle of water" he replied pointing to it "sure" I obliged pulling it out of the bag and handing it to him "how much longer do you think we have to go before we get home?" I asked taking the water back off of him "um not too long id say about 45mins tops" he replied with a tiny smile as the awkward silence filled the car once again, "what's wrong Hails?" he asked breaking through the silence as I turned towards the window once again "nothing just thinking about stuff" I replied "you want to talk about it?" he asked as he put his hand on my leg "maybe later" I replied smiling and looking back out the window.

I awoke to Jeff patting my head "hey were home do you want to get up or do I have to carry you inside again?" he asked with a little giggle "no ill get up, but thankyou" I replied smiling sweetly as I groggily opened the car door and stepped out slowly taking in my surroundings "wait on this isn't my place! I though you guys were dropping me off?" I asked as Amy walked towards me "I know this isn't what we planed but I thought that we could stay at my, I mean our place tonight just to get everything organized for tomorrow" she replied smiling before going to get the rest of her stuff out of the car "Yeah okay fair enough, so what do the boys plan on doing tonight?" I asked helping Amy with the bags "they said that they would stay tonight and help move things around so when we get all your furniture tomorrow we can move it straight in" she replied dragging her bag up the driveway as I watched amused. As we finished unloading the car we headed inside only to find Matt sitting on the kitchen counter and Jeff rummaging through the kitchen cupboards "gee Ames don't you have any junk food in here?" Jeff asked as he stood up "no I ran out after the last time you were here piggy" she replied dropping her bag to the floor as I laughed, "Jeff look in the top cupboard, on your left" I instructed smiling and looking at Amy only to hear Jeff yell "yummy" and excitedly opening the bag of skittles "you're an enabler you know that, a candy enabler" Amy joked pointing her finger at me smiling.

"Hey I'm just going to go take my stuff upstairs, wont be a sec" Amy said as she dragged her bag once again towards the stairs before attempting to drag it further up step by step "I swear Amy I don't know how your bags last, the way you tear them up" I joked as we watched her tugging it up another small set to the landing "well I like how you are all amused by this, but it's okay, I don't need any help or anything" she yelled back "just for the record, you totally sound constipated" I replied as Jeff almost choked on his skittles "I hate you!" she replied laughing loudly finally making it to the top. "So what are you guys going to do for clothes?" I asked turning my attention back to the two grazing men in my now kitchen "I was going to drive home and get some stuff for Jeff and I, were only staying here for two nights then were all going to stay at our house for the last day we have off" Matt replied as he watched Amy fly down the railing of the stairs "well I though that maybe Hayley and I could go and get you your gear, that way you guys could start moving some stuff around for us?" Amy half asked half informed as she strutted towards Matt and whispered something into his ear cause him to grin from ear to ear "well I cant argue with that" he replied giggling and handing Amy the keys "you have to live with that now" Jeff joked as I glared at him "that's gross, but then again so do you" I replied back smirking as he scrunched his face up realising the shared accommodation.

"Ok so what do u you guys want exactly?" Amy asked as she pulled out a piece of paper and a pen noting the list Matt was giving her "ok is that it?" she asked "yeah pretty much" Matt replied, "oh hey Jeff do you want me to check your fish or anything?" I asked "um yeah just see if there ok, but don't feed them cause ill feed them when I get home" he replied from the kitchen "ok" I nodded walking out the door and towards Amy's red convertible "man I love this car" I said smiling at her as we jumped in "I know, me too this is what I look forward to when I get home" she relied laughing as she backed it out of the drive. Fifteen minutes later we arrived at Matt and Jeff's place, Pulling in I saw Shannon fixing his bike next door and Cailin looking pretty pissed off as she stormed back into the house, "Hey Ames I think I might go over and say hi" I said as we got out of the car "yeah ok but be quick, tell them I said hi" she replied walking towards the front door fiddling with the house keys. "Hey Shannon long time no see" I greeted as he stood up and gave me a hug "hey! You looked really good on RAW the other night" he beamed giving me a little shove "you almost looked as good as me" he added as I laughed softly "so where are the boys anyway?" he asked looking around "there back at Amy's house, helping me move in" I replied smiling as he nodded in approval "cool so how are you and Chris going?" he asked as I fidgeted slightly "um well were not going at all anymore" I replied "oh how come?" he asked with a fake look of surprise on his face as I shook my head smiling "well to cut a long story short I walked in on him and another woman" I replied with a little bit of anger in my voice "oh I see" he replied not really knowing what to say "but its all good I'm over it now, my egos not by my emotional side is and I'm moving on" I replied smiling "well good for you, I never really thought he was right for you" Shannon replied raising his eyebrows as I blushed and sighed knowing he was insinuating who was a better match, "hey I better go help Amy but um, tell Cailin that ill see her on Thursday ok" I said before giving Shannon another hug and running off .

"Hey Amy I've just got to check on Jeff's fish wont be a sec" I said as I headed down the hall towards his room, when I entered I crawled onto his bed and looked at the fish tank that was above it, they all seemed to be fine and had enough food to last them for a while. As I was about to get off the bed I noticed some photos on the bedside table, I picked up the pile and flicked past the first one of all four of us at Disneyland, smiling I moved it to the side and stopped at the second photo of just Jeff and I _'I cant believe he actually kept this photo'_ I thought to myself as I day dreamed remembering the events of the day it was taken but I was brought back to reality when I heard Amy scream my name "Hayley I'm ready to go so move you ass and get out here quick" she said as I quickly got up and walked down the hallway and out to the car "about time" she chastised with a little laugh but quickly stopped when she looked at me "What's wrong?" she pressed "Amy why cant I just tell him, why can't this just happen? It's just got to be so complicated!" I sighed and sunk down into the seat "well you know what to do, to be honest I still can't understand why you guys haven't sorted this out long before now" Amy replied as she patted my knee before shifting into gear and pulling out.

Back at Amy's house the boys were busy moving the last piece of furniture around as per instructions left by Amy, "hey Jeff can you take this and put it in Hayley's room?" Matt asked as he handed him her bag. Jeff walked into the room and placed the bag on her bed taking a look around as he slowly made his exit but before he could leave a glittery frame caught his eye. A picture of the four of them was featured within from there trip to Disneyland last year, he smiled and placed it back on the shelf before looking at the next one in line of just Hayley and himself. Jeff reached out to pick it up smiling slightly as he awed at the image just as Matt came and stood in the door way "well I think its safe to say you hooked" Matt spoke up startling Jeff "well to tell you the truth I've been hooked ever since this day, I've tried so hard to put her out of my head but lately its like I can't keep her off my mind" he replied sitting on the bed looking over at Matt for some sort of advice "well your going to have to talk to her bro, lay it all out on the table. It's so disgustingly obvious what's going on between you both to everyone around you but yourselves" Matt stated giving his brother a knowing look "I know I've just got to find the right time" Jeff said as he stood up and made his way towards the lounge room "dude there is never going to be a right time with you two" Matt replied following him as Jeff rolled his eyes.

As they finished moving the couch into it's final position they could hear faint noises coming from the front door, rushing over Jeff opened it and saw Hayley and Amy trying to carry all the requested items "a little help would be good" I yelled as Jeff walked towards me "here give me that" he ordered taking it from my arms as he followed me inside "so are my fish ok?" he asked as I headed into the kitchen "yah there fine they were very happy to see me" I replied smiling as I scanned his face quickly looking away once we made eye contact "yeah they get like that...its wired" he replied laughing awkwardly "so what dose everyone want for dinner?" I asked with the phone in my hand, Amy and Matt yelled Chinese and Jeff yelled pizza "well I'm going to have to side with Jeff on this one" I said as Amy smirked obviously biting her tongue as she resisted the urge to say something smart, ignoring her Jeff carried on "ok here's the deal I'll flip a coin and if it lands on heads then we'll get Chinese, if it lands on tails we will get pizza!" Jeff said as he stood up and grabbed a coin from his pocket flipping it into the air with all of us watching and waiting for it to land "TAILS, ha-ha pizza it is!" I announced giving Jeff a high five before dialling the number of the pizza parlour.

With the pizza finally arriving we all headed into the lounge and settled in for a chow down and discussing the plan of action for the big move tomorrow. Amy and Jeff were sitting on the lounge and Matt and I were on the floor watching re-runs of Jeff's favourite TV show of the moment 'The Crocodile Hunter', "every time I watch this show I think of the South Park rip off" Matt commented as I giggled softly "I'm gunner stick my thumb in his A-hole" I mocked as Amy almost spat her drink out and Matt high-fived me laughing "you are both so immature" Jeff complained smirking as he threw a cushion at Matt and I before turning on Amy "oh yah want to play rough huh?" Amy challenged as she pick up a cushion which was on the lounge and hit back at Jeff with it "pillow fight!" I yelled as I jumped up but was interrupted by Matt who hit me with another cushion before I could launch my attack "aw that's it, its on" I charged at him chasing him around the couch and back past Jeff who got up and grabbed me around my waist tackling me to the ground forcing us to land just inches away from each others face, laughing awkwardly we quickly broke apart looking sheepishly at each other and focusing our attack back on Matt.

Falling down in an exhausted heap we continued to laugh calming down from our hyper episode, sighing happily Amy pulled herself up off the couch and walked over to where Matt was laying on the floor holding her hand out "I think it's time we headed to bed" she said taking a hold of Matt's out stretch hand and pulling him up "night guys see you in the morning" Matt said with a little wink as they made there way up the stairs. "Well I think we've just been given our bed time notice" I smiled sitting up and looking over at Jeff "indeed we have" he replied trying not to be awkward but it only made things worse, shuffling up from my spot I moved to help him pull the sofa bed out. I stood back for a moment letting him pass me as he tossed a bunch of blankets over the back of the couch. I lent in to grab one at the same time he did our hands touching each other. I looked up at him waiting for him to release and I guess he did the same but neither of us let go transfixed on each others eyes.

I straightened up and was the first to break the intense moment letting go of the blanket as I stepped backwards "sorry, this is just..." I trailed off and turned on my heals ready to run towards the sanctuary of my room whilst Jeff continued to stair "what the hell" I mumbled spinning around walking purposely back towards him "I'm not sorry" I added taking him by surprise as I took his face in my hands and pulled him in kissing him deeply, both of us seemingly getting lost in the moment as I finally pulled away slightly breathless my face lingered close to his lips "well...night" I said quickly walking to my room and shutting the door behind myself. _'What the hell was that? Did I just do that? Wholly crap, I've just made everything so much more awkward, what if this screws everything? But my god did it feel amazing, stop thinking like this! Stop talking to yourself, oh my god'. _The words spun around in my head like a mix master on high speed unable to stop, I walked over to my bed and flopped down burying my head in the fluffy pillows attempting to hide from the stood in the lounge room still in shock from what had just happened, he thought about knocking on her door, thought if he stood there long enough she would come back out and continue what she started. Finally shaking free from thought he sighed sinking down into the sofa bed and pulling the covers over his face smiling ear to ear.


End file.
